Don't waste an opportunity
by ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage
Summary: They have an opportunity...
1. Chapter 1

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the competing noises that surrounded her, of laughter, conversation, the music the DJ played and not on the intimate, warm touch of his hand in her hand, his lips against her ear, the way her breasts were currently pressed against his chest. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring intently down at her, his darkened eyes twinkling at her blush. He used the sway of their bodies, in time with the current track to pull her a little closer. She didn't think they could get any closer. She was instantly aware of his arousal. The blush deepened. He smirked down at her, knowing her desire.

She stole a glance around, at the other V3 employees attending this month's MV3. Could they tell? She wondered. Could they see that she was desperate to be alone with him. That it was only his control that was keeping her here, dancing instead of dragging him from the party. She really wanted to kiss the smirk from his face. But they were not alone. They were in the middle of V3, amongst people she was convinced were watching them. People she had to work with and she had a professional image to maintain. As did he.

"Nico," she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" He moved his body against hers under the pretense of dancing. She felt glorious in his arms, against his body. He kept his eyes trained over her shoulder, scanning the scene for any hints that his less than noble intentions had been discovered. All seemed to be invested in their own conversations and cocktails.

She shook her head slightly, trying to concentrate. "Nico, what are you doing?"

This time, he paused to look down at her. "I thought I was dancing," he said, "but it's been a while, so if I'm not doing it right…"

He looked so innocent, so naïve, she was tempted to take another slap at him. Her expression must have given her away.

"Are you contemplating slapping me again?" He questioned lightly, one eyebrow raised.

"You are an evil man," she said, and did tap his shoulder in substitution of the slap.

"Quite the contrary," he returned, "It is you who are evil. Seducing me like this in front of witnesses."

"Me" She gasped, "Seducing you?" Accusation replacing the incredulity first present in her voice.

"Yes you." He admonished before smiling down at her. His voice took on a husky quality, almost worshipping her with his tone and words as he spoke. "Dressing like that." He let his gaze sweep with appreciation across the blue satin dress, admiring the ample cleavage, the smooth thighs carefully, tastefully on display. Wearing your hair the way you know I like. Looking as beautiful as you do. I cannot be held accountable for my reactions." His eyes softened now he had devilishly made his point.

She just smiled, realizing pointing out just how incredibly handsome he looked in his suit would be futile, and he already knew the affect he was having on her. She let him lead her once more around the floor. As the last few strains of the song played out he turned her quickly in his arms so that her back was to him. Then, walking closely behind her, he guided her toward the lift. They slipped into it, unnoticed, or at least unfollowed. She relaxed against him as the door slid closed.

"Smooth, Romeo," she laughed.

When the doors opened again on the 4th floor, he steered her left and down the hallway towards his office. He was fortunate enough to have one of the more privately located corner offices, one with only half a glass wall instead of full panels right the way round. V3 didn't believe in privacy for its employees, but the modification had been one of the concessions Connor had given him when he agreed to take the job. Security needed discretion, distance and privacy to be truly effective was his reasoning. In truth while he did the watching, he didn't like being watched, and he didn't relish the thought of being caught performing duties other than his V3 tasks. He unlocked his door and ushered her inside.

Her suspicions aroused, as he pushed her gently into the two walls forming the right corner of his office, her back flat against the forward wall, her shoulder inches from the adjoining side wall. "What are your intentions, sir?" He leered at her and she laughed. "You know, Connor is here. He might come looking for us. I don't think he'd approve of what you have in mind. "

His eyebrow rose slightly, only confirming her earlier accusation of evil. He winked at her then. "I put Paloma in charge of keeping him occupied," he said.

She looked shocked. Her eyes widened as she regarded him. "Nico!"

"What?" For a moment he looked truly puzzled before he realized her assumption and laughed. "No, Dani. She's just running intercept. I think Xeno might be shadowing him too."

"Just how many employees are informed of this plan of yours?" She raised an eyebrow, her expression amused.

"It's on a need to know basis. I did not want to risk Connor stealing you from me like the last time" He laughed as she gave him her famous Santino squint, so she really did smack him this time, hard on the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" His eyes taking on a playful hurt.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you deserved it. If not now, then you will at some future date."

He grinned. "Probably true. Now, _Doctor_ Santino," he began and her eyebrow rose. He stalked towards her, closing the gap between them. "Where was I?"

She felt her pulse begin to race as his body pressed close. She wondered when she was not going to react to him, to his physical presence, to the power he seemed to hold over her. He braced his arms either side of her shoulders, keeping her where he wanted, and moved closer again. His lips touched hers lightly, softly. After a moment he withdrew. As he pulled back, she caught his gaze and was mesmerized. She drew a sharp breath at the depth of love she saw there.

Having no desire to resist him now, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him hard against her. Crushing her lips to his, demanding he ease the tension he caused in her. He took one arm from beside her. Wrapping it around her he fingered the zipper between her shoulder blades. "What are you doing?" she asked unnecessarily.

He nuzzled her neck. "What do you mean?"

She fought to keep her concentration as his lips moved to her ear. "People might come looking for us." He nipped at the lobe gently. "Nico" she half-hearted protest once more, pushing gently against his chest. She lost all conviction when his lips touched her throat.

"Shh." He opened her gown enough to allow the bodice to gape. His fingers first caressed the curve of her breast gently, before they dipped lower. He allowed himself a moment to admire the view.

"Nico…" she moaned again, but not in protest. She slid her hands from his chest effectively pushing his jacket from his shoulders. She ran her fingers down his shirtfront, quickly releasing the buttons, sliding her hands under the fabric to caress across his chest. She smiled as she felt him respond to her, his sharp intake of breath a dead give away.

"Oh, Dani," he groaned, before he pulled away. She saw his jaw muscles working, his eyes darkened with desire lock on hers. While he was attempting to give her a way out, he looked as if he'd rather do anything but stop. "Dani, you'd better stop this before we've gone too far to turn back." His voice was hoarse and his expression belied the words.

She realized that this was the point of no return. "I think it's too late for me," she breathed.

"You're sure" He looked at her, his expression predatory. "Maybe we should just go back into the party…"

She knew with her next words he would pounce on her, possibly even devour her. "Shut up and kiss me, Nico."

As his mouth met hers, she felt her body begin to react again. His tongue forced entry as his fingers slipped lower, tracing her sides until her reached the hem of her dress. He lifted the gown to her waist and stepped further into her embrace, to between her legs. He drew one of her legs up and moved his hips into hers. She bit her lip as she felt his hardness brush against her core. He had too many clothes on she decided. Grabbing at the waistband of his pants, she tugged at the zipper, freeing him. He jumped slightly, shifting his hips away as her fingers touched his tip. She growled at him and using both hands tugged at his hips, attempting to pull him back to her. He held strong, poised just at her entrance. She wanted to grab him and thrust him deep inside. He seemed to have other plans, so she took the offensive, her fingers running up his ribs, her lips caressing his nipples, sucking at his neck. She drew back to admire the affect she was having on him. Hoping he was struggling as much as she. His teasing smile had disappeared. She watched as the passion swept across his strong features and felt his hands grasp her hips. In one firm motion, he buried himself inside her. She gasped, hanging onto him as a searing heat ran up her spine, pooling in her core. She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms, her neck. She felt her legs tremble as though she was unable to support her weight alone. He grasped her other leg, urging it up about his waist drawing him even deeper. She locked her ankles behind him. Her inside muscles tighten and she whimpered as he withdrew, her noises serving to push him closer to the edge as he pushed back in again, this time adding a rotation with his hips that made her groan.

"Ahhh," he breathed, then withdrew and said, not missing a beat, "You're flexible."

"Well I was a cheer leader," she gasped as he thrust into her again, his hand reaching up to find her nipple again, rolling it between his deft fingers eliciting yet another moan from her. His hips were flexing hard now. She felt the muscles tense and relax under her thighs and calves. His mouth, hot on her breast replaced his fingers.

She opened her eyes and watched him. She wanted to see him in this most intimate of moments as he thrust in and out, wanted to see the look of concentration on his face, his normal slicked hair wild, one errant curl falling over his forehead. His shirt hung open, sweat trickled from his brow, his breathing unsteady. She had done this to him. She had created this response, this urgent need. She had made him this hard, this desperate, so that he forgot about the party and very real possibility that they would be discovered. His eyes shone with passion and love and lust as they met hers. All the emotions she could ever want to see directed at her from him. The heady combination of his gaze, his insistent lips and fingers, and the incredible friction that was building inside her, pushed her toward the edge. Every pulse, every grind and every thrust pushed her closer still. She felt sensory overload. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Nico, I'm…" He leant forward and kissed her as she felt the waves begin. He was deep inside her as she convulsed around him, and he could tell that he would not last long now, her constricting muscles ensuring his release. He groaned her name, and she shuddered again as she felt him climax unevenly over and over until with a sharp gasp he fell against her. For a long moment, neither of them could move, neither wanted to.

"Dani," he murmured as he released his hold on her legs and she let them slide down his body. He lowered his head, his lips touching hers tenderly as he smoothed her dress down over her thighs. She felt the after-shudders as his hands rested gently on her upper thighs, his fingers toughing the flesh just below her hemline. She smiled at him. He grinned back before he released her and reached to fasten his pants, and she thought how rakishly handsome he looked with the hair falling over his forehead. She liked him better that way: not so perfect.

Reaching out an arm he drew her to him again, placing another tender kiss on her lips, this one almost chaste in comparison to the ones they had shared only moments before. She leaned against him and reached up to brush his hair back.

"There you are!" They were both shocked from their tender moment by the very distinct sound of Connor McLaine's voice, sounding surprising closer than it should be.

Both of them turned, startled to see Connor coming through the door, Paloma following closely on his heels. Dani knew she and Nico looked as if they had just…well, done exactly what they had, and felt the heat rush over her as she saw shocked comprehension register on her PA's face. Dani checked quickly to see that her bodice covered her.

"Oh my God," Paloma whispered, quickly lowering her eyes, making a strange sound in her throat. "I took my eyes off him for a second" she mumbled. Nico chuckled quietly behind her as his hand crept up her back and eased the zipper in place.

Connor seemed oblivious, though, and moved toward them, it was likely he had had one too many cocktails, as was his custom. "I came to see if the great Doctor Santino, our MVP would dance with me." He held his hand out expectantly, glancing from Dani to Nico.

She looked anxiously at Nico, but he was cool and collected. It really irritated her sometimes that he could remain totally calm in such a situation. "Go on," he assured her, nodding in Connor's direction. "I'll be along in a minute." He whispered as she turned from him, knowing only she would hear and that she would understand his intent to save her.

She took Connor's arm, but before they were out the door, she heard the now fully recovered Paloma cough unsubtly before stating, an enormous amount of amusement in her voice, "Ahh, you missed a button, Mister Careles." Dani knew she was never going to hear the end of this. At least, now she thought, Paloma may stop trying to pimp her out to every eligible bachelor in upstate New York.

Glancing back, Dani caught the flush of color on Nico's face as he looked down at his shirt and saw that only the single bottom button was still fastened, leaving him, from chest to stomach, completely bare. At least his pants were zipped she thought, smiling, enjoying the moment that the great unflappable Nico Careles did indeed look slightly flapped.

Paloma darted from the office as Nico gave her his customary stare. She passed by them as she hurried towards the stairs muttering "…sorry, I am so sorry…so sorry…" as she passed, not sounding the least bit sorry at all in Dani's ears.

Dani laughed, imagining the gossip this little bit of information would provide for the assistants, and not caring a bit. Nico's scary man of mystery reputation would recover with just one stoic look in the direction of anyone who dared to glance the wrong way in his direction. Hers, well if she was honest, wouldn't suffer at all, she would just now really be one of the girls who had romantic liaisons to share on one of the girl's nights out…not that she intended to share. Actually though, when she really thought about it, she was certain her and Nico's moment, their secret was safe with Paloma. It was Paloma after all who had commented that Nico was transparent when he looked at her. She swallowed a giggle as she thought transparent and half naked.

When they re-entered the party, Connor lead her directly to the dancefloor. Distance and no comments from him had her more relaxed now. She grinned as her mind replayed the passion she and Nico had just shared. Almost getting caught, well that hadn't been high on her to do list, although it did make her feel slightly wanton. Nico drove her to want to abandon nearly all dis-regard for decency and risk getting almost caught in a compromising position.

Holding her a polite distance, a distance Dani initiated Connor smiled at her, "So MPV, are you having a good time tonight? Do I throw damn good parties or what Santino? Yes or Yes?"

She tried not to blush. "Yes. It's been a very enjoyable MV3 Connor."

"Yes, I'll say it has indeed" She saw the amusement on his face. "It's good for moral having you here Santino. For everyone. You do seem to give each and every individual exactly what he needs." She didn't know whether to be flattered or mortified. For a brief second she wondered exactly how much he had seen. Connor laughed, and she was unsure whether it was enjoyment of the evening or amusement at her discomfort. She hoped Nico would hurry up and rescue her. Too much longer and the blush she felt threatening would engulf her and then the game would be up.

She tried not to be too obvious looking for Nico through the doors, but after a few neck twists in the middle of the dance floor, she could tell her Connor noticed.

"He'll be in in a minute," he assured her. There was something she couldn't place in his voice, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "After what happened earlier, I can assume he won't leave you out here long." She closed her eyes, trying to not pass out from embarrassment. As she opened them he leant in and whispered, for her ears only, "Tell Nico next time he can borrow the keys to my private suite. It's more discreet than his security office." She shook her head, unable to meet Connor's amused gaze.

At the end of the song, she felt him move away and saw a familiar hand extend toward her. Relief washed through her body as she took Nico's arm. Pleased he had kept his word and rescued her, although for once timing left a lot to be desired. She saw a knowing look pass between the two men. Ownership had been established, and for a moment she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Of course if it meant Connor would now stop trying to invite her on unnecessary overnight trips, it might just be something she could live with. Connor nodded and walked away, in the direction of the bar and a number of young, pretty blonde assistants. Nico pulled her to him as the music began. She smiled at the feel of his arms around her, his body close. He twirled her around and brought her back to face him.

"What" Nico caught her gaze, assessing her emotions. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours. Having remorse?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. It's just Paloma, Connor…" her voice trailed off slightly.

"Connor?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded, and then with trepidation, she told him about her Connor's offer. Nico threw his head back and laughed. "I might have to take him up on that some day" He smirked, gaining another smack, this time a gentle one, from her.

As they danced, she watched the V3 staff mingle, drink and dance, enjoying each other's company in a semi-social setting. As Nico pushed her away and brought her body back to hold her back against his chest, his cheek resting against the top of her head, chin at her temple, she caught Paloma's glance. She fought back a blush as the younger woman lifted a champagne glass, nodding in salute, but instead of mocking she saw understanding and admiration in her personal assistant's eyes. She nodded back, before she was spun deftly in Nico's arms, bringer her back to face him. Pulling Nico closer, she buried her head in his neck as she felt the hot flush on her face. She smiled into his shoulder, relishing the thought of being back in Nico's arms. It had definitely been a night to remember. She hoped the night wouldn't be over too soon. After all, tomorrow was Saturday and she had the house all to herself.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling Nico closer, she buried her head in his neck as she felt the hot flush on her face. She smiled into his shoulder, relishing the thought of being back in Nico's arms. It had definitely been a night to remember. She hoped the night wouldn't be over too soon. After all, tomorrow was Saturday and she had the house all to herself.

Chapter 2

The ride back to Long Island was spent in silence. Nico wondered if Dani had perhaps changed her mind, now that the effects of their dance had worn off, that she now regretted the liaison in his office earlier. His fears were pushed aside when the door of her house was slammed closed, as Dani shoved him roughly against it. The air was pushed from his lungs as his back hit the hard wooden door, and before he had a chance to recover Dani kissed him passionately. Her hands worked at loosening his belt, while her mouth, her tongue fought with his for dominance. Nico was shocked and aroused by her unbridled passion. Before he could fully respond she broke the kiss and dropping his black pants, she knelt before him. He was thankful it was still dark in the house, as he was sure Dani would smile at the expression that crossed his face as he realized exactly what she was planning to do. He reached down, and ran his fingers through her hair. 'Dani…'

She interrupted him. 'Oh. Don't worry, I expect you to reciprocate. Ten-fold.' With that said, she took him into her mouth.

He felt her tongue circle his tip and his heart beat loudly in his ears. She ran her fingernail along the underside of him, the sensation making him catch his breath. He fought to remain standing, his grip on the door-handle, turning his knuckles white. He felt her teeth run gently across his tip, and then she had him in her mouth once more. She began to suck, gently at first, and then hard.

She felt his body shudder and his grip on her hair tighten. She straightened. A groan of frustration escaped his lips, as she stopped, the words he wanted to say caught in his throat.

'Do you want me to let you?' she teased, reveling in the power she had over him, knowing that he was worked up and dependent on her.

'God. Yes.' He tried to pull her forward, to make her finish what she had started. She smiled. Then with the expression of a predator about to kill its prey she picked up where she had left off. Taking him back into her mouth she continued to suck, and lick and tease. His body quivered and he held her tighter to him, not giving her the chance to withdraw again. He exploded in her mouth, and releasing her he collapsed onto the floor, a look of sheer exhaustion combined with satisfaction crossing his face. He watched her for a moment as she knelt on the floor beside him. He reached out and caressed her face, his expression one of complete adoration as he watched her close her eyes as he ran his fingers across her cheek. She then stood and with a mischievous smile, and wink she undid the zipper behind her neck and let the dress drop to the floor. She turned and headed off towards the bedroom, her stiletto heels clicking on the wooden flooring covering the entrance area, before she stepped off onto the stairs to her second floor and disappeared from view.

Nico jumped up and followed, his recovery complete, his clothes scattered from the front door to the bedroom floor. He lowered himself, to lean over Dani and kissed her mouth. He then made his way down the column of her throat, across her chest and to her breast. He ran his tongue gently around the nipple, over and over again, never quite touching it. She moved beneath him, trying to maneuver his mouth to it. He smiled, and kissed at the base of her throat. Moving back he began circling her nipple again with his tongue. With a slight cry of frustration she grabbed his head and pushed him towards the target. He complied, with a slight chuckled before taking it in his mouth. He nipped it, gaining a gasp from her. He then sucked the pain away. Slowly he moved to concentrate on her other breast. He teased it with his tongue, while his hand continued what he had begun, on her other one.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, and her nails dug into his flesh. She pushed with all her might, trying to move him down her body. Instead he smiled at her and kissed her mouth again. 'Be patient' he whispered, enjoying seeing her like this. He sat up and studied her, keeping a hand on her breast, his thumb moving back and forward across the nipple, to reassure her it was only a temporary pause. Her eyes were dark with desire, her skin covered lightly with sweat, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried in vain to control her breathing. He kissed her again, and then in one swift movement, his mouth was where she wanted it. His tongue moved inside her, briefly, and then he withdrew it. He sat up, and ran his fingers down the inside of her thigh.

'Nico. Please.' Her words pleaded with him, causing him a momentary flash of guilt as he looked back at her face. Frustration and desire were evident in her eyes. He ran his hands back over her thigh, to touch her where she desperately wanted him to touch. She closed her eyes as he slid two of his fingers inside her. Placing one hand on her stomach, he held her still as he tormented her with the other. He slowly lowered his head and ran his tongue down her inner thigh, continuing his journey until his mouth joined his fingers in their assault of her.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' She cried out, her breath beginning to race as he deepened

the assault, curling his fingers to caress and tease the sweet spot on her inner wall.

'Hey,' Nico stated, looking up at her. 'I'm doing all the work down here, not god…of

course if you're promoting me, that's another story.'

'Shut up.' Dani panted. He knew she was close. He saw her stiffen, and then convulse. Her internal muscles clenched about his fingers, her breath came in pants. She collapsed, exhausted, a smile of cat like contentment on her face. He lay down next to her, allowing himself a moment of rest. She opened her eyes after a few minutes, and looked at him. In one fast movement she straddled him, and began caressing his face with her lips. She moved from his mouth to his chin, along his jawline and then she moved to pay special attention to his right earlobe. She bit it. He gasped. 'Pay back's a bitch.' She stated, her even alto voice sounding smoothly in his ear. He laughed in response to her torments.

He ran his hands up and down her back, as she moved to take him into her. Still kissing his neck and shoulders she began to swivel her hips. She laughed again against his neck, as he groaned slightly. She is so deliciously beautiful, and all mine, he thought, smiling.

Dani straightened, and placed her hands on his well-muscled chest, using them for leverage. She wove her fingers into the soft hair that covered it. Her movements snapped him from his thoughts, to focus on her. His eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts. They moved with the same rhythm as her hips, positioned just out of reach of his mouth. He ran his left hand up her back, to rest on her neck, holding her top half stationary. He then raised his head and took her right breast into his mouth and sucked hard. She inhaled sharply at his touch. He slid his other hand down her back, to caress her buttocks. Dani seemed to be fuelled by his caress. He pushed himself into a sitting position and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Dani sped up. He felt himself reaching his peak, and she showed no signs of slowing. He layback, taking her with him, sliding his hands down to hold her hips, in an attempt to slow her, not wanting to climax without her. His attempts were foiled as she moved her hands to his shoulders, and in one fluid movement rolled them, so that they had changed positions. She wrapped her legs about his waist, and slapped his behind, gently. 'Move' she commanded, although her voice was soft and laced with passion. It was an order he had no desire to ignore and no choice but to follow. He looked down at her, as he thrust within her. Her face and skin were slightly flushed, and the perspiration had begun to run in little trails down between her breasts. He traced a line from her navel to the base of her throat gathering the moisture with his tongue. She tasted salty. He liked it.

'Faster' she stated her voice husky, thick with passion. Her nails digging into his back, her teeth sinking into his right shoulder served to urge him to obey her wishes. 'Harder'

Nico thought he couldn't go much faster or harder as his body slammed again into hers. The sweat was now running down his back, he could feel it. He felt as though all the blood from his entire body had rushed into one place. He placed a searing kiss on her mouth as he felt her stiffen beneath him. Her inner muscles began to spasm around him. Her outer ones pulsated uncontrollably. Her eyes closed just seconds before his body mirrored her response. Completely spent, he collapsed onto her, his arms no longer able to support his own weight. Vaguely he thought about moving from her, but her legs and arms wrapped securely about him dissuaded him from further contemplation.

After what seemed like an eternity Dani moved slightly beneath him, trying to find another comfortable way to lie. She kept her legs and arms about him, her legs crossed at his waist, her arms - one about his shoulders, the other cupping his neck - having no desire to let go of him. She felt him harden within her as she moved. 'Again?' her voice laced with promise as she questioned him.

He slid his arm in behind her neck and one movement had her on top of him. 'Yes, but this time you drive.'

'You trust me with a stick shift?

'Be gentle, or I won't last…' He smiled as she sat up and traced a line down his chest with her right index finger. Her nail scratched him slightly. He watched as her finger came to a halt just in front of her own groin. 'Let me.' He took up her travels where she had left off, tracing a line from her groin, over her stomach and up to between her breasts. He gently touched one nipple, and then the other.

'Mmmm,' she purred. 'There's somewhere I haven't been yet.' She bent her head forwards and took one of his taut nipples in her mouth. She began to flick at it with her tongue. He groaned, and placing his hands on her shoulders, he sat her up right, again. He only had to whisper her name, and she knew exactly what he wanted. She began to move her hips, sliding up and down his erect organ. She began slowly, but at the smile on his face she increased the momentum. She watched the muscles in his face grow tense, and she felt his grip on her hips tighten. 'Not yet.' she coaxed.

'Have to.' The words were tight in his throat, his breath ragged.

She stopped moving, and his hands quickly began to rock her back and forward. 'What's the ru.. Ahh' She was mid-sentence when the climax hit. Her arms went weak beneath her, and Nico caught her as she fell towards, stopping just as her breasts touched his own chest. She lowered her head to rest on his chest. His scent filled her. He tensed beneath her, as he achieved the release he desired.

After a moment Dani moved to lie beside him. He wrapped his arms about her, and guided her to lie with her head on his chest. As she rolled to lie on her back, exhausted, he rolled to his side, and faced her. 'Remind me to thank you for that,' he whispered against her neck. She smiled in return and snuggled down deeper into his embrace. With a sigh of complete contentment he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, still holding Dani tight against him.

Dani woke as her body clock hit seven a.m. For a moment she thought she had dreamt the happenings of last night, but as she found herself still encircled in Nico's arms she relaxed once more. She lay with her head on his outstretched arm. His other arm was draped across her stomach, and cupping her breast. She rolled to face him, carefully trying not to wake him. She placed her leg over his side. She felt him draw his outstretched arm up and wrap it about her shoulders. His other hand slid down from her breast to pull her hips gently towards his own. In the daylight coming through the drawn curtains she could see his face smiling at her. 'How long have you been awake?'

'Long enough to want you again.' He whispered huskily, pulling her even closer.

She felt his tip touch her. 'We should get up, get something to eat.' She started, really having no desire to move from where she was right at this moment. 'You must be hungry. It won't take me long to make you something.'

'This won't take long.' he answered before kissing her tenderly. He flicked a strand of her hair away from her face, and kissed her again. This time she returned the kiss, her body responding to his caress. He moved to enter her again, his body rocking slightly to and fro, his chest rubbing against her breasts, her arms tightening about his neck. He kissed down the side of her neck, and across her shoulder. His passion and necessity had simmered, but his desire was just as strong. Taking it slowly and gently he savored every moment from the initiation to when they both simultaneously reached orgasm, and surrendered to the act.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the feel of skin on skin, of having the time to enjoy themselves. Nico's stomach growled in the silence that surrounded them, causing Dani to giggle. 'You should have let me feed you. I have all day to do what we just did.' She glanced at him. 'If you're not busy and you'd like to spend the day, of course…' Her voice trailed off.

'I'd like that very much' Nico rolled to face her, placing a kiss gently on her lips. As their lips met, a phone disturbed their tender moment. Nico pulled away and climbed out of bed, searching for his phone among the discarded clothes that had actually made it into her bedroom. He found it in his pants pocket and answered. He nodded a couple of times. 'I'll be there shortly' he responded as he hung up. He turned to face where Dani sat, in the center of her bed. He smiled at the image, memorizing every detail for later, the white sheet pulled up, but barely covering her breasts, her hair tousled and unruly falling about her shoulders, one leg peeking out from under the sheet, exposing hip to toe to his admiring gaze. The only thing out of place in this image was the slight Santino squint her eyes had taken on. 'That was Troy. It appears I have a situation I have to sort.'

'Of course you do. Go, Nico, I'm sure I can find ways to amuse myself in your absence.' She smiled devilishly, letting her words hang between them. He swallowed, audibly as he imagined all the ways he would like to see her 'amuse' herself. She laughed as she took in his expression of lust and disappointment combined. 'Relax Romeo. I'm going to eat, wash clothes and vacuum. All the good stuff requires assistance.' She smiled at him again. 'It'll all be here waiting when you return. He nodded, his eyes meeting hers. Something about his expression made her want to melt. She climbed from the bed, holding the sheet to her body, and approached where he stood, watching her every move. He kissed his lips softly. Withdrawing she stated, 'You better go, you don't' want to keep Troy waiting.'

Reluctant to leave her, but compelled by necessity, he began dressing, gathering the clothes from the floor. By the time he reached the front door he was fully clothed, other than his tie, which he refused to wear this morning. He turned to where Dani stood at the base of the staircase, wrapped in her navy silk dressing gown. The light played on her features, and he could see a deep bruise forming on her throat. He smiled at his handy work, knowing it was his mouth that had marked her as his, also knowing she would struggle to cover it and that his mark would be visible on her for a few days at least. He approached her. Placing a hand to cup her neck, and cheek, he kissed her slowly, tenderly. He withdrew and lightly touched the bruise on her throat. 'I'll see you later.' he said, and then leaning forward he gave her another soft kiss, before turning and leaving her house. Dani, after a moment, returned to her bed. Exhausted, she drifted into a peaceful and contented sleep, all thoughts of breakfast, washing and vacuuming forgotten in the memory of last night.


End file.
